Rosalie Dylas
Rosalie Dylas was a player character in the Medieval game. She was a merchant, and one half of the Locksmith and Keymaker duo, playing the role of the Keymaker. Backstory This section to be elaborated upon Rosalie was born to in Bern, the daughter of an escaped Courdonian slave. He and his wife had four children total, Rosie as well as two older sisters, and a younger brother. Unfortunately almost everyone in Rosie's family had vision problems except for Rosie herself- her mother and one of her sisters were completely blind, her other sister had poor depth perception, and her brother's vision was severely limited. She often resented her family for this, and ultimately chose to leave Bern and her family at fourteen years old. She eventually found her way to the Kythian capital of Medieville, where she met an old locksmith named Morgaine Braham. Already an accomplished keymaker by this point, Rosalie attached herself to Morgaine and fixated upon the idea that the two women should become partners. Morgaine initially rebuffed her, uninterested in the girl's help and unamused by Rosie's idea of a "sale's pitch" (a rather literal pitching of keys at people). Eventually, however, the young girl won Morgaine over, and the old woman decided Rosie needed looking after. She took the keymaker on as her partner. The two of them worked well together and got on surprisingly well. Things held like that for a while, until the summer of 1314 and the death of the Kythian king. Canon RP She threw keys at a lot of people and flustered a lot more. I'll write it out in detail later. Post-Game * Bitter Reunion - When Morgaine's estranged daughter Ophelia comes to town, Rosalie becomes extremely jealous and gets into a nasty argument with what she perceives as an interloper. Morgaine eventually talks Rosie around, and though she still refuses to like Ophelia she agrees to tolerate her for Morgaine's sake. * A Wedding to Remember - Rosalie briefly cameo'd alongside Morgaine, fretting over the Courdonian wedding. Rosie decides to make ornate keys for Ambrose and Leif to send with them as good luck charms, and just in case the magic can possibly come in handy. Personality Rosalie is a happy, upbeat person. Full of energy and spunk, she seldom lets anything get her down and tries to take an optimistic approach to all of life's problems. Her enthusiasm and energy often overwhelm the people around her, and very few can successfully keep up with her shenanigans. Not helping things any is the fact that Rosalie is fiercely independent. She dislikes being given advice or told what to do, and reacts poorly to both from most people. Aside from her mulishness, Rosalie's biggest flaw is that she is often profoundly selfish. She tends to view the world as starkly black and white, so a situation or person is almost always either for her or against her- there is no middle ground. She becomes extremely irate when she thinks she's being slighted, and hates sharing the affection of the people she's close to. With a little coaxing she can usually be talked around to the point of tolerating a situation she doesn't like, but seldom does she fully accept it. However Rosalie is also possessed of a surprisingly deep well of patience and understanding where it matters. Though she hates talking about emotionally loaded topics, hers or other people's, she is deeply sympathetic and will always do whatever she can to cheer up someone who needs it. Her openness and happy nature make her difficult not to like, and her boundless enthusiasm is generally sufficient to get through to even the most morose of people. Rosalie's Magic Rosie has a rare, unusual type of magic that she uses to create her ornate keys. Her power is linked closely to her emotions, and as such she usually channels it through feelings of affection- it isn't uncommon for her to put a "spell" on an object by kissing it. Though in general her powers are limited in scope and she only uses them in inanimate objects (keys and occasionally locks) she can and a few times unintentionally has used these powers on people. The affects are generally small, limited to a brief boost of confidence or a small blessing of safety, but thanks to the link to her emotions, Rosalie's profound sincerity gives these charms a decent amount of potency. AUs Bad End Rosalie is forced to watch as Prince Cornelio murders Morgaine, and kidnaps her to be his slave in Courdon. She is horrifically traumatized there, and robbed of her cheerful personality and left a skittish, broken wreck of her former self. Eventually, against all the odds, Sieg finds his way to the Courdonian capital of Rakine, assassinates Cornelio, and rescues Rosalie. She is stunned that the knight came all that way for her, and clings desperately to him as they make their escape back to Kyth. Sieg is the only person Rosalie trusts, the only person she's not afraid of, and so in spite of his own injuries and traumas Sieg takes it upon himself to look after her and rehabilitate her as best he can. Relationships Current descriptions are placeholders, they'll be expanded later Morgaine Braham You're not my mom Morgie! Lawrence Kidde Rosalie met Laurie during the events of Starmey's funeral, and the two of them very quickly became smitten with each other. At the time Laurie was still working under his female identity, so he was Rosalie's "girlfriend." Their relationship was strained somewhat by Laurie's identity crisis and insecurities with regards to his gender and his status as kind-of-sort-of-potentially an outlaw (having betrayed the now ruling Shadows to House Stallion). Eventually, however, Rosalie's patience and cheerfulness eventually managed to wear down Laurie's barriers, and he opened up to her as he'd been too afraid to open up to anyone before that. Rosalie accepted Laurie's real gender, supported him through his rough transition back into living as a man, and remained his devoted friend, partner, and key princess through thick and thin. Sieg Braham Morgaine's son and Rosie's somewhat bemused knight in shining armor/big bro. Ophelia Braham They don't get along. At all. But Rosalie tolerates her because she's Morgaine's daughter. Fredrick Arcanus She considers him a friend, though they never met ingame. Cornelio Alaric Rosalie met this Courdonian prince by chance when he came to Medieville with his father in the lead up to the Bloody Coronation. Cornelio was instantly smitten by the young keymaker's beauty, and deliberately sought her out on his own later to try and convince her to come with him back to Courdon a a concubine- even forcibly kissing her. She escaped that encounter with the help of a masked individual, and later asked Sieg Braham to be her knight and defend her from Cornelio's further advances by fighting the Courdonians at the coronation. Though Rosalie never saw Cornelio in person again, his rapacious advances the few times she ''did ''see him left a profound mark on the girl. She is terrified of the mere mention of Cornelio, to the point that when Morgaine brings him up during the lead up to the wedding of Oliver Alaric and Zaria Duval, Rosalie immediately stops what she's doing and begins desperately insisting that Laurie and Sieg will protect them. Category:Medieval characters Category:Player characters Category:Bernians Category:Medievillians